Amor Imortal
by Jess Good Enough93
Summary: Tudo na preview.
1. Preview

Baseado no livro de Kathryn Smith -The Brotherhood of Blood – Amor Imortal. Todos os direitos reservados à autora.

"_Desde o vil assassinato de minha amada esposa faz mais de trezentos anos, dediquei-me à destruição de monstros. Minha obsessão rivaliza só com a luxúria desangue que me separa dos homens comuns. Mas agora existe outra que busca a vingança também. É chamada "A Caçadora" e quando nossas rotas se cruzarem, um de nós deverá morrer._ _Mas agora que vi a Kagome Higurashi, como posso ser o instrumento de sua ruína? A beleza e a coragem de sua determinação de caçadora de vampiros me comove de maneiras que já não acreditava possíveis. E só eu conheço seu segredo obscuro. Somos mais parecidos do que a Deliciosa Caçadora acha. Ambos suplicamos justiça…e paixão…e absolvição. E nenhum dos dois se atreve a negar os desejos que consomem a ambos."_

Um aroma familiar chegou às ao seu nariz … Quando seu assaltante chegou a ele, Inuyasha vislumbrou seu rosto. Ela não era um ele depois de tudo, mas sim, uma ela. Ele a agarrou ao redor da cintura e a segurou de maneira que ficaram olho a olho. Suas fortes pernas enroladas ao redor dele. Mechas de cabelo negro roçaram sua bochecha quando seus braços rodearam seu pescoço. Grunhindo, agarrou seus pulsos e a puxou. Ela era forte, mas ele era mais. Lutou para trás quando ele deu um passo para ela. Inuyasha olhou à mulher sobre o chão. Ela o olhou fixamente com uma mescla de medo, admiração, e triunfo.

- O que…? Ele golpeou a terra com uma forte sacudida de ossos. Então não houve nada a não ser a escuridão da noite e o aroma de seu ataque. Quando ele escutou a suave risada de vitória, ele soube a terrível verdade. A caçadora o tinha encontrado.

Classificação: +18 (eu realmente duvido que alguém siga a isso, mas cada um sabe o que lê).

Falas ( - )

Pensamentos ( _itálico )_

Mudança de lugar ( ______________ )

* * *

**Tá aí uma preview :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

_Região montanhosa de Fagaras, 1899_

A moeda de ouro girando caiu aos pés de Kagome Higurashi. Antes de tentar alcançá-la, sua mão em seu lugar foi à faca segura por fora de sua coxa.

- Você...- Procurou pela palavra exata em inglês, -insulta-me.

O homem sorriu presunçosamente, estreitando seus olhos pálidos. Sua confiança disse a ela que ele se acreditava a salvo com seus homens a seus lados, respaldando-o. Acreditava que porque era uma mulher em um botequim cheia de homens, tinha o controle. Ele estava errado. Não estava sozinha; seus próprios homens estavam sentados em uma mesa esperando. Tudo o que ela tinha que fazer era dar o aviso e eles viriam a ajudá-la.

Ela teria três destes homens mortos no momento em que os seus chegassem. - Ofende-te o ouro?- a voz do homem era suave, zombadora. Ela não respondeu. Ela só o olhou. Ele sabia perfeitamente bem qual era o insulto. Ele cruzou seu arrogante sorriso com seus companheiros antes de voltar-se de volta a ela. - não vais levantá-lo? O inglês lhe chego mais fácil esta vez agora que ela recordou a linguagem.

-levantar que?

-O ouro a seus pés. O olhar de Kagome permaneceu fixo nele, mas ela deslocou seu pé direito rápido para diante de modo que o dedo de seu pé começou a agarrar a moeda. Deslizou-se através do piso desigual para ricochetear na tíbia coberta de couro do homem. Seus olhos se alargaram ante a força do impacto. -Talvez você deva recolhê-la- .

Algo da presunção abandonou suas estreitas feições. - Não te pagarei então.

- Me pagar? - Elevou seus ombros em um encolhimento casual, a lã ligeira de seu pescoço roçou sua bochecha. -Como posso ser paga por algo que ainda não disse que farei? O homem se aproximou só um passo. Alguns dos clientes do pequeno botequim olharam o encontro com interesse. Outros dirigiram sua atenção a seus próprios assuntos.

-Fizemos um trato. Seus ombros se moveram para trás, endireitando suas costas. Não era tão alta como ele, mas isso não significava que se deixaria acovardar por ele. Não o temia, nem a seu dinheiro nem a seus homens.

– Concordei em me reunir com você. Estive de acordo em escutá-lo. Posso concordar a trabalhar para você. Até agora você não tem feito nada pra me convencer de aceitar. Olhos escuros se estreitaram.

- Bastante descarada para uma mulher, não é assim? Kagome não estava bastante segura do que "descarada" queria dizer, mas podia captar pela expressão do homem que não era um elogio. Sua cabeça se inclinou quando ela o olhou, sua expressão cuidadosamente em branco.

-Se fosse um homem você não poderia me falar como se fosse uma idiota. Não tinha nenhuma outra expressão a não ser esse irritante sorriso presumido?

Mas não é um homem. Não, ela não o era. Tomaria mais que calças e botas para ocultar seu sexo. Seu cabelo era muito comprido, muito grosso, sujeito em uma trança que caía longa abaixo de suas costas. Sua pele era muito pálida e sem sombras, suas feições muito delicadas e finas. Não queria ser um homem. Era muito mais vantajoso ser o que era. Isso fazia tudo do mais satisfatório ao ver a expressão no momento em que seus oponentes compreendiam que a tinham subestimado. - Tampouco sou uma idiota. Põe a prova minha paciência. Esta reunião terminou.- voltou-se decidida, apresentando-lhe as costas Desejaria lhe disparar? Enterrar-lhe uma faca? Matá-la, ou seus homens se perguntariam além outra vez que tão rapidamente sanaria de lesões que poderiam ter sido fatais aos simples mortais? Sobre as vozes e risadas roucas no botequim, ela escutou o passo, o arrasto de uma bota sobre o piso. Sentiu que o ar anunciava um perigo próximo com um deslizamento sutil, lhe arrepiando o pêlo detrás de seu pescoço. O homem não era o primeiro a atacá-la quando suas costas se girou. Os homens sempre esperavam. Queriam provar-se sua superioridade, mas sempre esperavam até que não lhes podia ver vir para fazê-lo. Sabia sem olhá-lo que o inglês tinha enviado a um de seus esbirros atrás dela antes de tentar ele mesmo. Ela girou rapidamente, agarrando o braço do homem quando chegou a ela. Se ela não tivesse estado esperando essa tática poderia ter quebrado seu pulso, mas ela o tirou das costas, pondo-o de joelhos com a força de seu punho. Seus próprios irmãos se ruborizaram, vindo a parar-se a seu lado em caso de que a situação se agravasse. Seu olhar se encontrou com a do homem de rosto magro. Ele permaneceu com o resto de seus homens, olhando-a com logo que dissimulada admiração.

-As histórias a seu respeito são verdadeiras.- ele falou como se de repente compreendesse que ela era mais que só uma mulher-mais que humana." A Kagome isso não agradou. Os clientes do botequim estavam olhando também. Os cochichos começaram. Cochichos sobre isso uma mulher que se vestia como homem e lutava como um soldado. Quem era ela? Ela estava caçando? Estavam eles em perigo? O medo elevou suas vozes, aumentou o aroma de seu suor. Esse era o momento de sair. "Você é um homem que sempre envia outros para fazer o que tem medo de fazer. -soltou o pulso do prisioneiro, jogando-o longe dela.

-não confio nisso.

- Não estou pedindo sua confiança, - respondeu. Kagome bufou. Este homem não tinha nenhuma honra, e ela não podia rebaixar-se a ter entendimentos com ele. - Terminamos. Seus homens a seguiram quando ela se voltou para ir-se, agrupando-se ao redor dela como se necessitasse seu amparo. Eles sabiam que ela era superior, mas eram simples homens e seus hábitos estavam arraigados até os ossos. - O nome De Saint significa algo para você? Era uma pergunta desesperada, mas teve o efeito desejado. Kagome paralisou. Seus pulmões, tão imóveis como a morte, negaram-se a trabalhar. Não pôde piscar, não pôde pensar. Mas seu coração se sacudiu em seu peito, como um pássaro golpeando contra sua gaiola. Lentamente, o enfrentou outra vez. A ansiedade coloriu suas feições, mas essa arrogância familiar estava vindo lentamente de volta. -vejo que sim. Os dedos se apertaram nos punhos.

-Me diga o que sabe- . Ele interpretou mal a calma de seu tom, ignorando a inexpresividade de seu olhar. Ele estava muito longe de ser estúpido ou crédulo.

-Acho que não. Acho que pode esperar sentada- . Ele não pôde terminar, não com sua mão rodeando ao redor de sua garganta. Tinha começado a mover-se logo que abriu a boca, cruzando o espaço entre eles como um gato saltando. Ela o dobrou para trás sobre a mesa, ofegando por ar quando seus os dedos arranharam os seus. um pote se derramou, seu fragrante conteúdo impregnando-se na velha madeira perto da cabeça do homem . Pálidos olhos olharam fixamente um ponto sobre seu ombro. Viu a ordem dada nessas cinzas profundidades. Viu medo também, mas então ele teria que ser uma idiota para não teme-la. A pistola em sua têmpora baixou, quando o fizeram as outras. Kagome afrouxou seu punho, permitindo tomar ar. Ela deu um, dois passos para trás, consciente de que os homens a seu redor se moviam também. Ninguémqueria estar muito perto agora que ela tinha mostrado os mais selvagens ângulos de sua natureza. Tinha sido estúpido de sua parte revelar tanto de si mesmo, mas ao menos este inglês o pensaria algo duas vezes antes de subestimá-la de novo. Agora que era óbvio não ia haver ali derramamento de sangue, os clientes do botequim voltaram para seus assuntos ou deram a aparência de fazer só isso. A maior parte dessas pessoas eram camponeses e eles ficavam fora do que lhes concernia, mas estavam em guarda no caso de. Kagome assinalou à mesa vazia e as cadeiras ao redor dela. -Sente-se por favor. Esfregando sua garganta, o homem de olhos pálidos lhe dirigiu um olhar cauteloso antes de fazer como ela pedia. Kagome tomou a cadeira ao outro lado dele e pediu bebidas e placintele prajite ( pastéis de carne pequenos) para seu companheiro e seus homens, assim como para si mesmo. Uma vez que estavam todos sentados, o humor entre o inglês se aliviou. Isto era bom. Ela desejava que este homem lhe temesse o suficiente para falar com a verdade, mas não tanto como para que tivesse medo de não falar de maneira nenhuma. Ela sorriria, podendo fazer-se parecer mais feminina e acessível, mas isso era estúpido e escavava sua propria natureza. Em vez disso se decidiu por uma mais direta mas relaxada tática. Rodeou sua mão ao redor do fresco pote e tomou um gole profundo de cerveja. Eles beberiam algo antes de que se apressassem pela informação, embora desejasse afastar-se dele. A bebida não lhe afetava igual aos humanos normais, mas este homem não sabia. Ele pensaria que o álcool a faria lenta, débil. Ele relaxaria, provavelmente se tornaria um pouco arrogante de novo. Homem estúpido. Ela levantou um pequeno pacote de massa frita cheia de carne e o mordiscou. O delicioso sabor encheu sua boca, rico e quente. Ela mastigou e tragou.

- Por favor, me conte o que sabe da criatura chamada Saint. - Ele se serviu do prato também.

-Sei o quanto que deseja encontrá-lo. - O olhar da Kagome se estreitou.

- Espero que você saiba mais que isso. Ele pagaria por desperdiçar seu tempo se não soubesse mais nada.- Devia ter ouvido a advertência em sua voz porque empalideceu.

- Não muito, mas acredito que a criatura que quero que capture por mim. Poderia ser assim? - Ela finalmente conseguiria aproximar-se, ou isto poderia resultar num esforço estéril?

- Não é meu costume caçar por dinheiro.- Era muitas coisas, mas não era empregada de ninguém. O homem deu uma pequena dentada em seu empanado e inclinou a cabeça.

-Compreendo isso, mas eu não tenho… os recursos nem a habilidade para rastreá-lo e capturá-lo por mim mesmo.

- E eu sim…? - Você está familiarizada com os hábitos dos vampiros, ou não? Kagome olhou ao redor para assegurar-se de que ninguém o tinha ouvido. A superstição era ainda muito forte em seu país, e as pessoas tendiam a tomar a menção a monstros muito seriamente.

- Poderia ser.- Ela não estava preparada para admitir por completo sua identidade, não até saber com certeza o que se esperava dela. Ele pareceu tomar isso como uma resposta afirmativa. - É também desta região. Inuyasha tem uma história com este país. Ele pode ir a algum lugar onde poderia nunca encontrá-lo. Seus talentos fazem com que seja mais difícil para ele esconder-se, acredito. Talentos. Talentos. Ela nunca teria pensado efetivamente isso antes.

- Inuyasha?- - Esse é seu nome. Saint e Inuyasha. Como ousavam estas abominações tomar tais títulos Santos como deles? Eles tinham alguma vergonha? Ela pôde bufar contra isso durante muito tempo, mas tinha outra preocupação para negociar neste momento. - Está aqui? Na Romania? O homem inclinou a cabeça, sua bochecha avultada com o pão-doce.

- Chegou ontem à noite. Nós esperamos que ele entre nesta área amanhã a tarde." O coração da Kagome deu um pulo. Amanhã. - nós? -Meu sócios e eu. Sócios? Que classe de palavra era essa? Amigos. Companheiros. Familia. Essas eram as palavras que indicam conexão e lealdade. Os sócios não tinham nenhuma intenção exceto um interesse comum. Não existia nenhuma obrigação ali. Às vezes ela desejava que seu pai nunca a tivesse enviado longe para ser educada nos costumes da Inglaterra e o resto do mundo. A ignorância faria a sua mente um tanto mais pacífica. Se ela era ignorante, ela não podia pensar em perguntar sua seguinte inquietação.

-Que deseja com este Inuyasha? Ele se limpou esfregando seus dedos em um lenço.

- Ele tem algo que eu desejo.- Bastante simples. Ela tinha razão para não confiar neste homem, mas a informação que lhe deu era sem preço. Se ela o permitisse agora poderia caçar a este Inuyasha para si mesmo, descobrindo o paradeiro do Saint, e então liberar o mundo não de um mas sim de dois vampiros. O homem obviamente pensou nisso também.

– preciso dele senhora, vivo. Tortura-o se deve conseguir a informação que precisa, mas devo tê-lo vivo. E te garanto que não permitirei que ele viva quando tiver servido a seu propósito." Pela primeira vez desde que ele tinha feito com que retornasse da porta, Kagome sentiu completamente a verdade em sua voz e modos Sua mandíbula se apertou.

-Tem o pagamento? Seu companheiro sorriu e retirou uma bolsa pequena do interior de seu casaco. Aterrissou na mesa ante ela com um surdo som metálico pesado. Um olhar dentro verificou que tinha sido cheio com moedas de ouro.

-A metade agora, a outra metade quando me trouxer ele ante a mim. A metade? Isto era só a metade do que ele tinha a intenção de lhe pagar? Bom Deus, ela e seus homens poderiam viver como reis com a quarta parte disto! Ela controlou suas expressoes para manter seu choque escondido. Ela dirigiu seus gestos para manter seu assombro oculto.

- Normalmente não capturo vampiros. Normalmente simplesmente os mato. Não há forma que possa controlá-lo. Seus lábios estreitos se curvavam. Ele ainda se mostrava extremamente encantado com si mesmo, mas Kagome já não o considerou nem a metade de incomodo. - acredito que posso te ajudar com isso. Eu tenho minhas reservas também. Ele parecia pensar em tudo. - E posso ficar com ele o tempo que precisar?

-Dentro do razoável. Não lhe deveria tomar mais de uns quantos dias para encontra o vampiro, se tanto. As criaturas eram notoriamente desleais aos de sua espécie, trocando-se por outro como ratos para salvar sua próprio pele. Uma mão longa, limpa se estirou através da mesa, oferecendo-se.

- Temos um acordo então? Ele não teve que perguntar nenhuma vez para provar que ela era quem ele pensava. Se pusesse sua mão na sua, ele saberia que era exatamente a pessoa que ele tinha vindo procurar. Ele teria algo para retê-la de volta. Ele podia com facilidade razoável enviar um caçador atrás dela um dia. Haviam muitos monstros que aceitariam imediatamente a oportunidade de derramar seu sangue. Mas tinha dado a ela a oportunidade de encontrar a Saint, a mesma criatura que ela tinha estado caçando desde que ela teve idade suficiente para matar. Kagome pôs sua própria mão em seu punho, aplicando a suficiente pressão para lhe recordar quem era o mais forte.

- Faremos isso. - respondeu em voz baixa.

-Darei a você esse Inuyasha. E Inuyasha lhe daria ao vampiro Saint o que tinha matado a sua mãe.

* * *

Três séculos tinham passado da última vez que Inuyasha tinha visto as montanhas de Fagaras. Ele não se expôs alguma vez retornar, mas esses projetos levavam o mesmo caminho que tantos outros tiveram sobre o trecho vasto de sua vida. Os projetos mudavam. Os países mudavam. Ainda ele, imortal como ele era, tinha mudado. A tristeza, entretanto, não o fez. Ele tinha chegado a tarde anterior mas lhe havia tomado o resto de um dia e um montão de coragem reunida antes de ter podido deixar a vila e fazer esta jornada em particular. Não seria capaz de concentrar-se no que veio fazer aqui com o fantasma deste lugar pendendo sobre ele. A noite pendia como um negro véu sobre o campo. Os velhos picos das montanhas eram silhuetas negras contra o céu como se alcançassem as nuvens prateadas. Uma lua pálida roçou dedos de luz sobre a erva, sobre a abandonada argamassa e pedra. Entrou na escuridão, entre as ruínas do que tinha sido uma vez uma fina casa de campo. Tudo o que permanecia era o arruinado contorno da estrutura, o interior tinha sido destruído por fogo centenas de anos antes. Aves aninhavam nas áreas mais altas, as mais protegidas, enquanto que os animais noturnos fizeram suas casas dentro. Os restos de uma fogueira de acampamento de ciganos, que se tinham ido fazia muito tempo. Sua velha casa era uma ruína, uma antiguidade de que alguns viajantes comentavam e as pessoas da localidade usavam como alimento para histórias. Recordou quando esta casa havia estado cheia de música e risada e amor. Tinha existido um vestíbulo grande onde estava parado agora. Um crucifixo de ferro tinha estado pendurado sobre a porta, pendurado ali por sua própria mão. Kikyou havia escolhido as cortinas da janela; tecidos ricos e atrevidas cores . A casa poderia ter sido antiquada para as normas de hoje, mas tempos atrás tinha sido um epítome de estilo e elegância. Havia sido uma casa. Quantas noites havia ele estado no balcão -- no teto -- e mirava as nuvens nadarem junto à mulher que amava a seu lado? Sua pele tinha sido como pálido marfim à luz de lua, tão frágil e morna. Não havia nada aqui para ele a não ser as lembranças. Nada deixado aqui que lhe pertencesse a não ser a dor e a pena de uma noite fazia muito tempo quando o fogo tinha destruído esta casa e um grupo de homens ignorantes e assustados havia destruído suas vidas. Esta casca não dizia nada a ele, e entretanto, quando estava parado entre a sujeira e cascalho, podia ouvir quase a voz de Kikyou na brisa. Amaldiçoado com uma excelente memória , ele podia evocar a doçura delicada de suas feições sem esforço. Ele recordava amá-la e ser amando de volta. Amado tanto que ela pôs sua segurança sobre a sua, a pequena tonta. Mas não o amou tanto quanto para lhe dar sua alma, de tão mau que o havia amado. Ela tinha entregue sua vida para ele. Séculos mais tarde ele ainda tinha problemas para perdoando seu sacrifício. Tentáculos de luz sombria faziam a este lugar etéreo e sentimental, tão belo como decrépito. Ele via tudo claramente igual que as coisas que as sombras tratavam de ocultar. Esta não era sua casa. Não havia nenhuma vida aqui, nada que o tocasse. Deixou as ruínas. A longínqua distância que havia entre eles agora, quão melhor sentiria. Os pedaços de madeira e pedra que rangiam debaixo de suas botas davam um suave estalo de erva contra seu calçado de pele. Flores silvestres floresciam ao redor dos alicerces da casa, bastante pontos de cor bolo na rica, verde-negra erva . De forma dispersa a erva roçou suas coxas, mas facilmente atravessou por ela como uma faca quente corta a manteiga fresca.

Cada passo era fácil e pausado quando caminhou para o bosque detrás da propriedade. Era mais denso do que ele lembrava, as árvores, é obvio, maiores e espalhadas mais longe do que tinham estado quando viveu aqui. Tinha perdido o aroma deste lugar. Abeto. Faia. Rico, úmido chão e erva fragrante, prenhe de umidade. A doçura selvagem o encheu, aliviando sua dor, o lembrando como havia amado sempre este lugar. Lembrando tudo o que havia tido antes de que os homens viessem e o aprisionassem longe. A sepultura não estava longe do bordo do bosque uma pedra assimétrica, gravada com esmeradas letras esculpidas que estavam agora sem brilho e com uma capa de musgo, era o único sinal. Ele havia querido lhe dar um anjo, mas não tinha tido o talento para cinzelar algo além de seu nome e a data. Ele havia destruído três lajes de pedra tiradas das ruínas de sua casa e dois cinzéis, e tinha perdido quase sua prudência fazendo este monumento, e estava longe de ser perfeito. Embora refletindo, ele mas bem pensava que Betta poderia ter gostado desta tosca lápide. Ela sempre preferia a simplicidade à tendência pelo dramático dele. A ela poderia ter gostado de como o bosque tinha crescido ao redor de seu lugar de descanso também. Ela gostava do campo e a quietude, tinha amado estas selvagens, inflexíveis montanhas. Amava-as tanto que se negou a deixá-las, assim que ficou ali com ela. Apesar de tudo, ali havia unicamente tanto do mundo que podia ver antes de chegar a ser repetitivo. Seu amor era contagioso. Eles tinham estado assentados durante anos antes de que ele começasse a falar em viajar, sobre desejar lhe mostrar as maravilhas do mundo. Tinha visto tanto, e ele queria compartilhá-lo com ela antes do final aterrador de sua vida mortal. As coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes se ela o tivesse deixado quando ele o quis, ou se lhe tivesse permitido fazê-la como ele. Mas ela não o fez. E a dor disso era muito como a sepultura que ele tinha erigido, um pálido reflexo do que alguma vez havia sido. O tempo realmente era um excelente curandeiro, é o que parece. Demônios. Limpou escombro e ervas longe da pedra, tirou o musgo de sua superfície tosca. Deixou os flores silvestres com suas pétalas purpúreas e azuis.

- Sei que não está aqui, - murmurou, escovando sujeira do interior da curva de um S. -Mas quero que esses que passam por aqui saibam que te recordam. - Tal atenção estava seguro que espantaria às pessoas da localidade, se alguem via a sepultura, mas ele tinha deixado de preocupar-se. Trabalhou por uma hora, até que a pequena sepultura havia ficado tão limpa como podia estar sem fazer modificações e ao terreno e adaptar uma nova pedra. Podia ter endireitado o sinal, mas pensou melhorá-lo. Mas pensou melhor. Então disse adeus a Kikyou só no caso de que estivesse equivocado a respeito de que ela não estava ali-e roçasse seus pés. Amanheceria logo, e precisava retornar a seu alojamento antes dos primeiros raios do sol. Anara, o amigo pelo que tinha feito esta viagem, tinha-lhe proporcionado, durante sua permanência, uma casa em uma aldeia perto do Fagaras com um pessoal pequeno que sabia o que era. Ele podia confiar neles para atender suas necessidades e manter uma ilusão de normalidade. Não importava se as pessoas viam a tumba de Kikyou cuidada, mas não era tão arrogante para exibir-se diante delas. Não tinha medo das pessoas dali, mas o lugar mesmo e as lembranças que guardava o punham inquieto. Ele faria seu tempo na Rumania tão breve como fora possível e seria a sua maneira. O irmão da Anara desapareceu. Estas coisas as vezes aconteciam, mas mais freqüentemente o ano passado. Anara estava preocupado de que seu irmão tivesse caido vítima de certa caçadora chamada "A Caçadora". Aparentemente esta caçadora tinha tomado sobre si liberar o mundo de todas as criaturas das sombras, particularmente vampiros. Tomou a tarefa muito seriamente, parecia, e sem misericórdia. Não importava se o assassinato tinha sido merecido ou não; se não era humano era mau, e portanto se tinha que destruir. Inuyasha conhecia esse tipo muito bem. A maior parte dos vampiros - ele incluído - matavam acidentalmente porque estavam muito famintos, não devido a algum sentido retorcido de reta moralidade. Isso não queria dizer que não existissem vampiros que fossem cruéis ou viciosos, mas eles eram freqüentemente os únicos que não tratavam de viver uma vida tranqüila. Esta caçadora matava sem provocação, e lhe atribuíam mais de cem mortes e desaparecimentos no sul na Bulgaria e o oeste de Moldova. Os vampiros e outros estavam se pondo cada vez mais assustados. Faziam a esta mulher alguma classe de monstro místico, algo oculto nas sombras esperando o momento correto para atirar golpes. Inuyasha havia tomado sobre si resolver o mistério da caçadora e pôr fim ao regime de terror da criatura. Era contra o assassinato insensível sem consideração das vítimas ou culpados. Fazia muito tempo ele tinha feito a promessa de combater tais crímes, e ele tinha a intenção de mantê-la. Quando ele e a caçadora finalmente cruzassem seus caminhos, um dos dois ia morrer. Não seria Inuyasha. Ele não foi mais longe que ao caminho-unico feito de trilhas de carretas, a rota que cortava pela ladeira-quando ele ouviu o ruído surdo de uma carreta a alguma distância ao longe. Seu primeiro instinto foi tomar o céu, ir-se voando antes de ser encontrado e arrastado para ser estacado na metade da vila a esperar o amanhecer, mas tremeu do medo irracional. Com a lua cheia e a noite clara, havia muita oportunidade que os ocupantes do carretão ou alguém mais na vizinhança o vissem. Um homem voando estava destinado a causar sensação, e ele não queria que nenhum indício de sua presença saísse. Era melhor ocultar-se, ou considerar que havia alguma razão para que ele fosse a pé tão longe da vila. Um aroma familiar alcançou as aletas do nariz. Não humano. Vampiro. Outro vampiro? Não, o aroma não era correto. Ele não teve tempo de processá-lo antes de que algo se movesse no canto de sua visão—- uma sombra jogando-se da escuridão.

Ele girou rapidamente, tirando seu ataque do ar e se movendo completamente de um lado a outro. O homem baixou a terra com um grunhido, mas rodou a seus pés com graça antinatural e velocidade. Esta era a criatura que ele havia captado no vento a alguns instantes. Quando seu assaltante chegou a ele, Inuyasha vislumbrou seu rosto. Ela não era um ele afinal de contas, mas sim uma ela. - Uma de curvas marcadas, forte, mas bem bonita ela era a que parecia tentar combatê-lo. Seus olhares se encontraram. Seus olhos claros se arregalaram, e por um segundo ela vacilou. Se ele não estivesse em choque, poderia ter usado esse segundo para sua vantagem, mas ela tinha tido a primeira mão. Ela golpeou rapidamente, vindo a ele com um punho que resplandecia à luz de lua. Prata. Ela tinha uma correia de prata enrrolada ao redor da mão. Inuyasha a esquivou. Ela tratou de continuar com um chute em suas costelas, que ele desviou com um tapa de seu braço. Ela se retorceu mas caiu. Seu seguinte murro aterrissou, enviando um impacto da dor por sua mandíbula quando a prata queimou sua carne. O instinto esperneou quando a besta dentro dele rugiu por viver. Presas rasgavam de suas gengivas. Sua visão se afiou. Quando ela veio a ele de novo, estava preparado.. A cabeça dela rangeu de novo quando lhe deu um golpe com a sua. O sangue gotejou de sua boca como a enfrentou. Cheirava a terra e fortaleza e algo familiar que o chamava ainda quando lhe deu um chute a um lado da cabeça. Suas presas rasparam para dentro de sua boca, e ele saboreou seu próprio sangue. A fome florescia dentro. Queria afundar seus dentes nesta mulher. Ele queria saciar-se nela, queria-a gemendo em seus braços. A dor lancetou seu braço. Um de seus companheiros o havia cortado com uma espada de prata. Inuyasha não parou para pensar, reagiu simplesmente. O homem viajou pelo ar e caiu sobre o terreno com um grito e um estalo forte. Enfrentou a mulher outra vez.

–Você tinha imaginado que ia rompê-lo? - Não sabia porque ela o atacava e não se importava. Ele não tinha feito nada mau, não havia feito nada para provocar esta violência, mas tinha fugido dos humanos uma vez. Ele não desejava fazê-lo de novo. Se significava sua própria preservação, ele teria que matar até o último desse bando. O som que veio de sua garganta soada muito como um grito de combate. Ela se lançou a ele. Inuyasha a agarrou ao redor da cintura e a agarrou de maneira que ficaram olho a olho. O medo pervertia de outra maneira a voluptuosa essência dela. Abaixo disso havia um aroma de desejo. Estava sendo governada pelo instinto além disso, assim que a ele parecia que sua besta havia sido cativada tanto por ele como por ela. Suas fortes pernas enroladas ao redor dele. Ele tomou seu lugar. Muito tarde compreendeu que não a estava tratando de derrubar, mas sim de assegurar que ele não a sacudisse tão facilmente como se ele fosse seu homem. Seus seios apertaram-se contra seu peito quando suas coxas o tomaram. Mechas de cabelo negro roçaram sua bochecha quando seus braços rodearam seu pescoço. Ele liberou sua pressão de sua cintura, estirou-se para agarrar suas mãos, mas era muito lento. No momento em que os dedos dela tocaram os seus, uma punhalada aguda ferroou o lado de seu pescoço. Grunhindo, agarrou seus punhos e a puxou. Ela era forte, mas ele o era mais. Voltou a golpear suas costas contra a carreta, uma vez, duas. Seu punho em sua cintura se afrouxou, e ele empurrou o suficiente firme para golpeá-la contra o chão. Lutou para trás sobre suas mãos e talões quando ele deu um passo para ela. Suas presas se estendiam inteiramente. Seu coração gritou violentamente quando os últimos vestígios do controle se separaram dele. Ia matá-la. Ele ia matá-los a todos. Deus, perdoe-me. Seus joelhos se dobraram quando ele deu outro passo. A luz da lua se debilitou quando obscura bruma a envolveu. A névoa não pertencia à noite, estava em sua cabeça. Olhou à mulher sobre o terreno. Ela o olhou fixamente com uma mescla de medo, admiração, e triunfo. Ela se desvanecia e borrava ante seus olhos.

- Que..?- Isso foi tudo o que conseguiu perguntar antes de que sua língua deixasse de funcionar. Ele golpeou a terra com uma forte sacudida de ossos. Tudo o que ele podia escutar era o som de sua própria respiração áspera, o rugido de seu próprio coração palpitando em seus ouvidos. Então não houve nada a não ser a escuridão da noite e o aroma de seu ataque. Quando ele ouviu a suave vitória de sua risada, ele soube a terrível verdade.

* * *

Bom gente está aí o primeiro capítulo e eu espero realmente que gostem. Eu adaptei a fic com o livro, mudando algumas coisas. Também mudei bastante a pontuação e as falas pois a tradução estava meio que ruim :) Aproveitem. Jess Good Enough.

Ana: Obrigada pela força querida, e continue lendo :)

Inoue Taisho: Aproveite o primeiro capítulo :) 


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2**

Tinha o sinal da cruz marcada em suas costas. A visão da pálida cicatriz marcada a fogo em sua pele dourada fazia com que o coração de Kagome se acelerasse pela antecipação. O inglês tinha estado certo. Este Inuyasha fez em si próprio a mesma marca que Naraku e o resto de seus vis irmãos. Tinham sido marcados pela igreja com um ardente sinal de prata de sua suposta penitência.

Não havia nada penitente sobre esta... coisa, não importa quão angélico ele parecesse enquanto dormisse.

Estava dolorida e machucada de sua batalha, mas Ushino tinha sofrido a maioria. Ele a tinha ajudado a ferir Inuyasha com sua espada, mas havia pago por sua valentia com um braço quebrado. Poderia passar muito tempo antes que fosse capaz de lutar de novo.

-Este é ele?

Kagome desviou sua atenção do vampiro o tempo suficiente para olhar à menina na entrada. -Olá, Sango, - respondeu em romeno. -Sim, é.-

A menina se adiantou, entrando no porão esfumaçado por tochas que servia de refúgio, armazém e cela. Aos dezesseis era alta, esbelta e bela. Ushino tinha grandes esperanças para o matrimônio de sua filha, mas Sango queria ser uma caçadora de vampiros como Kagome.

Kagome sinceramente esperava que escolhesse o matrimônio em vez disso.

Os olhos escuros de Sango se estreitaram quando olhou fixamente ao detento. -Achei que seria feio.

Eles tinham tirado sua camisa e seus sapatos em caso de que tivesse armas ocultas dentro. A roupa não podia ajustar sobre as algemas que tinham fechado nele, assim tinha sido deixada fora. Agora Kagome desejava que eles tivessem posto ao menos uma manta sobre ele. Sango não deveria estar olhando a um homem seminu, mesmo se fosse um vampiro.

Especialmente não um vampiro como Inuyasha, que não duvidaria de sua habilidade ao seduzir a sua presa dentro de seu abraço sombrio.

-É feio, - Kagome a informou friamente. -No interior.

Mas seu exterior era belo, algo que ela nunca, nenhuma vez admitiria. Era alto e musculoso, bronzeado e gracioso. Seu cabelo era longo e com uma cor prateada. Sua boca era tão sensual quanto cruel e seus olhos se mostravam dilatados como os de um falcão, de cor ouro esverdeado. Quando a tinha olhado antes a havia deixado sem fôlego A única imperfeição tinha sido a sujeira debaixo de suas unhas e os calos em suas mãos.

Sua reação a estava desgostando. Ela não deveria achá-lo nem o menor pingo desejavel. Mas achava. Quando estavam brigando ela ainda sentiu um excitante calor na parte baixa de seu abdômen. Nunca thavia reagido a um vampiro dessa maneira antes. Nunca desse modo por ninguém, humano ou não.

Se isto não fosse parte de seu convênio com o inglês (Armitage era seu nome) mataria a Inuyasha neste momento. Se não pudesse dar a localização de Naraku, ela poderia pô-lo para fora para dar boas-vindas ao próximo amanhecer, e então ali não ficaria nada dele que ela achasse bonito ou sensual.

Sango entreabriu os olhos sobre o ombro da Kagome para o vampiro, mas mantendo uma distância segura. – O que é que vai fazer com ele?

Kagome pôs um braço sobre a menina. Sango era quase tão alta como ela era agora. - Ele nos dirá onde outros como ele se estão escondendo. Então nós o entregaremos a um inglês em troca de ouro.

-Um inglês? Ouro?

Rindo, Kagome deu uma palmada nas esbeltas costas da menina. -Sim.- Então uma idéia lhe ocorreu. - Mais tarde iremos à vila para comprar um novo vestido com o pagamento do inglês. Você gostaria disso?

- OH, sim!- Sango abraçou a Kagome furiosamente ( parecia como ser abraçada por um gatinho.) -Obrigada !

Sim, um vestido. Conseguir que a garota saísse das calças que ela preferia porque imitava a Kagome sob qualquer ponto de vista. Pô-la em um vestido, fazê-la tão bonita como ela poderia ser e ter a esperança de que alguma espécie de granjeiro bondoso com uma confortável renda tomasse carinho por ela, se casasse com ela e lhe desse bebês gordos. Isso era o que Kagome queria para ela. Melhor que ( qualquer coisa era melhor ) vê-la assassinada por um vampiro ou algo do tipo igualmente malvado.

- Vai dormir um pouco então. Logo amanhecerá. Podemos ir depois tomar o café da manhã.- A luz do dia poderia ser difícil de olhar em tão pequeno resto, mas antes de meio-dia havia menos risco de conseguir uma dor de cabeça. Era anormalmente sensivel ao sol, embora pudesse suportá-la se tomasse as precauções necessárias. Geralmente não era grande o desconforto, quando sua "ocupação" exigia que estivesse alerta a maior parte da noite.

Sango se foi sem discussão, um pequeno salto a seu passo. Dez anos as separavam em idade, e até poderia também ser cinqüenta. Kagome nunca tinha sido essa jovem, essa inocente. A vida tinha tomado todas as suas decisões por ela.

- Posso ter um novo vestido também?

Ela saltou ante o som de sua voz (impecavelmente romeno com apenas um indício de um acento estrangeiro). Não era uma surpresa que conhecesse seu idioma dada sua história com este país, mas o som em sua língua a zangava por completo.

Ele não deveria estar acordado tão cedo ( não amanhecia ainda. Armitage lhe disse que a injeção o faria dormir até bem avançado o dia ) quando o sol estava muito elevado no céu para que ele considerasse tentar escapar.

Enfrentou-o com o queixo erguido. Não podia mostrar medo. Não podia mostrar nada.

Ele estava sentado na estreito cama de armar (as correntes não tinham feito ruído quando se moveu) suas costas voltadas à parede de pedra, um joelho inclinado, seu tornozelo apoiado na borda. O outro joelho posto a um lado, dando uma vista ampla de seu musculoso peito. A prata ligeiramente acolchoada ao redor de seus tornozelos estava embaralhada mas o segurava, como as algemas ao redor de seus pulsos. As correntes que o seguravam à parede e ao piso eram mais fortes, com os elos grossos. Deveria ser muito forte para que ele a rompesse, mas só para estar a salvo, uma corrente de prata mais fina estava unida ao redor.

Porque a prata era tão eficaz, não sabia. Tudo o que ela sabia era que aos vampiros não agradava.

Nem tampouco a ela.

Sua cabeça estava inclinada a um lado como se a estivesse olhando. Seu rosto estava completamente inexpressivo, embora pôde sentir sua ira, seu ódio. Ela manteve sua distância (bem fora de seu alcance).

- O que acontece agora?- exigiu. - vou ser torturado? Aleijado? Talvez você e as outras mulheres se propõem a me destruir?-

Ela não perguntou como sábia ele que havia outras mulheres ao redor. Ele podia havê-las ouvido indubitavelmente (ela podia, embora não tão bem). Ela não tinha querido trazê-lo de volta à aldeia, mas era o único lugar onde eles tinham os meios para retê-lo. E as pessoas ali acreditavam que ela as podia proteger realmente deste monstro.

Disse brincando. - Nenhum das mulheres aqui poderia ter uma criatura como você.

Ele sorriu. Algo que o fez parecer incómodamente humano. E muito atrativo. - Mas você não é uma mulher, não é assim? Não completamente.

Ela não respondeu. Não pôde. Devia ter antecipado isto.

Seu sorriso nunca vacilou, mas seus olhos pareciam brilhar à luz da tocha. – As pessoas sabem que é meio vampiro, caçadora?

- Uma _halfling_.- Seu tom era vagamente zombador. - nunca encontrei um _dhampyr_ antes.

Kagome se acovardou ante a palavra. Instintivamente verificou a entrada, onde a cinzenta aproximação do amanhecer se movia lentamente no porão. Ninguém estava ali para ouvir sua avaliação conclusiva.

As correntes tilintaram quando ele se endireitou, seus pés estreitos tocando o piso áspero. - Não sabem. Não é isso interessante."

O olhar que ela deu a ele era de pura malícia. - Se acha que isto te dá poder, pense de novo. Podem nunca escutar você.- Deus, esperava que eles não desejassem isso.

Estava ainda sorrindo, um fato que lhe trouxe um frio à base de sua coluna. - É obvio que não desejam isso. Mas não tem razão, pequena _halfling_, tenho poder. Sei seu segredo.

Fez-o. Ela nunca tinha mantido a uma criatura viva o suficiente para que soubesse o que ela era. Ninguém a não ser seu pai alguma vez soube, e ainda não conhecia o alcance completo do que o vampiro que atacou a sua mãe grávida havia feito.

- pergunto-me porque isso protege deles.-

Sua expressão lhe disse que sabia exatamente porque. Como podia dizer a seus homens que essa metade dela era o mesmo monstro que eles tratavam de destruir? Eles não poderiam compreendê-lo. Muitas das vidas destas pessoas já tinham sido tocadas pelo _vampiro_ seja literalmente ou pelas histórias. Kagome nunca pediu esta maldição. Tinha sido imposta sobre ela por aquele que matou a sua mãe.

Naraku.

- Seu tempo poderia ser melhor gasto, vampiro, me dizendo o que quero saber.

Levantou uma sobrancelha, desdenhando-a com seu humor. Ele estava acorrentado e entretanto a fazia sentir como se estivesse a cargo desta troca de informações.-e isso é…?

podia golpeá-lo, enrolar prata ao redor de sua mão e sofrer o desconforto só para vê-lo sangrar. Tomar o poder de volta. - Onde está Naraku?

Ele franziu o sobrecenho. - Naraku? Nunca ouvi falar dele.- Seu tom era pouco convincente.

Os dedos apertados a seus lados. "Sustenta a mesma cicatriz em suas costas."

A parte superior de seu corpo lentamente se reclinou para deixar descansar a cabeça contra a parede; seu queixo com covinha se levantava insolentemente. -Não é isso uma coincidência?.

Se ela não soubesse bem poderia ser tentada a acreditar nele; soava tão sincero, ainda quando em silêncio estava rindo dela. - Dirá-me onde está.

- Por que não te fodo em vez disso?

Ela não pensou, simplesmente reagiu, lançando-se através do piso para apontar um chute feroz a sua cabeça. Levou como se não fosse nada mais que uma bofetada. Ela compreendeu seu erro um segundo muito tarde como ele agarrou seu golpe em sua mão e o inverteu.

Kagome golpeou a sujeira em frente a ela, o ar saiu de seus pulmões com uma força que a deixou aturdida. Fazia exatamente o que ele esperava e agora ia matá-la.

A sujeira se incrustou sob suas unhas quando ele puxou-a para ele. Seus dedos morderam em sua pantorrilha. Se ele quisesse podia morder sua perna como um ramo, mas não o fez. uma parte dela sabia que ele a queria aguda e consciente para qualquer coisa que queria fazer a ela-não intumescida por choque ou dor.

Tentou virar-se sobre suas costas, mas era mais forte do que ela era. Os ganchos na parede gemeram quando ele estirou-se contra eles. Bom Deus , não era bastante forte para rompê-los, não é mesmo?

Isso a assustou.

Ali havia uma caixa de madeira perto da cama de armar só para tal emergência. Sua mão tocou desajeitadamente dentro enquanto ela se deslizou, agarrando o que estava procurando. Quando ele deixou de puxar e a agarrou pela parte de atrás das calças, arqueou-se para cima, retorcendo-se em sua pressa para quebrar a água benta contra seu ombro e a parte superior de seu peito.

Ele a soltou como a um atiçador quente. Ouviu-o grunhir quando o aroma da carne queimada encontrou as aletas do nariz. Jogou-se no sujo piso duro, mas a autoconservação a fez impelir-se a seus pés apesar do tremor em seus membros. Correu à porta. Só uma vez ela se deteve nesse remendo do pálido amanhecer voltando-se para olhá-lo.

Estava derrubado no cama de armar, sua carne ardendo sem chamas e empolando-se onde a água benta tinha acertado. Havia sangue além disso (a garrafa o tinha cortado quando se quebrou). O aroma dele a chamava, despertando uma fome que se negava a satisfazer.

Ali havia tal dor em seu rosto quando ele encontrou seu olhar, mas seus olhos estavam tão frios como o gelo. Ela não podia sentir-se mal por lhe causar dano. Ela não era o monstro. Não era uma abominação. Era meio humana. Não bebia sangue. Não matava sem isso nem aquilo.

- Dirá-me onde está Naraku, - disse a ele. - não me faça te machucar de novo.

- Um de nós vai morrer,-disse-lhe, sua mandíbula se apertou. -sabe isso.

Ela inclinou a cabeça. -Sei também que não serei eu.

Então fechou a pesada porta, passado o ferrolho e subiu as escadas para encontrar o amanhecer.

- Encontrou a _dhampyl_?

Ichigo Armitage olhou a carne assada quase crua em seu prato. Seu chefe, um homem de cabelo cinza com olhos cor esverdeada, estava olhando-o com expectativa. -Sim, milord. Ela chego à taberna exatamente quando você disse que o faria.

- E nossa oferta a agradou?-

O ancião preencheu o copo do Ichigo quando perguntou.

Ichigo mastigou a tenra, suculenta carne e a passou com um sorvo do vinho. Cecil Maxwell sempre empregava os melhores chefs em qualquer lugar que ele residisse, e neste atrasado país não era diferente. -Em realidade. Muito previsivel, essa.- Apertou um guardanapo nos seus lábios. -Ela se comportou justamente como tínhamos previsto.

Pazerosamente revolvendo seu próprio copo, Toutosai olhava seu vinho, mas Armitage sabia onde estava verdadeiramente sua atenção, (nele). –Vai me contar do machucado em sua garganta?

Instintivamente a mão do Ichigo foi a seu pescoço. Seu pescoço e a gravata cobrindo onde a mão da Kagome Higurashi o tinha estrangulado. Como sabia Toutosai? Ele sempre sabia.

O velho estava sorrindo- um sorriso de satisfação de si mesmo antes que um de prazer genuíno. - Está distraído, Ichigo. A resposta apropriada poderia ter sido, Qual machucado?'

Ichigo dirigiu um sorriso forçado a si mesmo. -Na realidade, milord, vejo que é muito o que tenho ainda tenho que aprender de você.

O sorriso do Toutosai se retirou. -Ali sempre será, Ichigo.

Seu apetite decaiu sob o peso desse olhar fixo significativo. Durante anos Ichigo tinha seguido a este homem (e a outros como ele). esperando subir às categorias superiores da ordem. Nunca aconteceu. Era tanto como se Toutosai lhe dissesse que nunca aconteceria. Homens inferiores renunciariam, mas não havia nenhuma renúncia na Ordem da Palma de Prata. A única saída era a morte, por causa natural ou de outra maneira.

Ichigo não queria sair. Ele queria provar-se. Se ia tudo como estava planejado com a _dhampyr_, os superiores teriam que fazer caso de seu trabalho. Toutosai podia ser forçado a admitir que tinha feito certo. Somente essa promessa valia a luta.

- Quando te contatará com a _dhampyr_ de novo?

- Uma semana é o prazo, -Ichigo respondido, cortando em sua carne de cabeça de gado outra vez. Seu apetite estava retornando. - Para então ela deverá ter o paradeiro do Naraku.

Toutosai sorriu A seu vinho, agradado agora. Melhor ao vinho que sentir o peso desses olhos frios sobre o mesmo Ichigo. -E nós saberemos também.

Ichigo inclinou a cabeça. -tenho homens controlando seus movimentos. Se ela descobrir algo ou for a qualquer parte, a seguirão e deverão reportar a mim. Se ela for atrás de Naraku, saberemos.

-Se Inuyasha o entregar, ela irá. Toutosai soava acertado. -Ela não será capaz de ajudar-se. Sua curiosidade e necessidade de vingança são muito grandes. Nós teremos que vigiá-la estreitamente. Se chegar a Naraku antes que nós pode matá-lo.

A carne pareceu obstruir-se na garganta do Ichigo. Isso não poderia ser bom para ele. Tragou duro. - não permitirei que isso aconteça.-

Pela primeira vez Toutosai o olhou com algo mais que aborrecimento. -Isso é o que quero ouvir.

Esse era para tirar a atenção de sí mesmo. - Como podemos estar seguros que Inuyasha trairá A seu amigo?

- Trair?- Toutosai rio. - OH, nosso amigo Inuyasha tem muito honra para trair seu amigo, Ichigo.

Não era esta mesma traição o ponto essencial sobre o que esta operação inteira dependia? -Mas eu acreditei...quer dizer, estava sob a impressão...

-Não tente pensar, Ichigo. Você só precisa fazer o que eu te digo. Fará o trabalho de ambos menos complicados desse modo.

O homem mais jovem se ruborizou. - Sinto muito, milord.-

Toutosai encheu até o batente o copo do Ichigo de novo, embora ele havia meio doido apenas o vinho já nisso. - Uma vez que Inuyasha compreenda a verdade sobre a identidade da _dhampyr_ , lhe dará a localização de seu amigo sem vacilar.

- Fará-o?- Em silêncio se amaldiçoou por perguntar o que seu patrão indubitavelmente consideraria uma pergunta tola.

Mas Toutosai não mostrou que nenhuma brincadeira. Em realidade, ele parecia satisfeito de ter a oportunidade para explicar-se em detalhe. -Sabe que Naraku quererá vê-la, e acreditará que seu vampiro associado é o suficiente forte para resistir a qualquer ataque que a _dhampyr_ cometa, e esta correto em sua hipótese. Mas Naraku não será capaz de resistir a ambos, a _dhampyr_ e a nossos agentes. Então será muito tarde.

Ichigo sorriu. -E a Palma de Prata terá a ambos: Inuyasha e Naraku."

Toutosai sorriu também, e elevou seu copo outra vez. E a _dhampyr_, Ichigo. Não esqueça que teremos a _dhampyr_ também.

* * *

Enquanto saía com Sango, Kagome compreendeu que a cruz de ouro que tinha pertencido a sua mãe havia sumido. Ela nunca a tirava, a única coisa que podia considerar para explicar seu desaparecimento era que poderia haver caído durante a captura do vampiro ontem à noite.

Era uma distância curta fora de seu caminho e a cruz tinha um grande significado, muito, suficiente para que, depois de comprar o vestido para Sango (um bonito vestido rosado para combinar com seu escuro colorido) Kagome conduzisse seu velho carro sobre o caminho da ladeira . Faltavam ainda duas horas para o meio-dia e o sol, embora incomodo, não estava muito brilhante ou quente para que ela ficasse embaixo dele . Um dos aspectos mais negativos de sua condição era esta maldita sensibilidade à luz do dia.

É obvio, tudo sobre ser um dhampyr era negativo. Ela teria trocado toda sua força e habilidades em um segundo por ser uma mulher normal, humana.

Ou ao menos era o que ela acreditou quando se dedicou a pensar sobre as conseqüências de tal troca.

O lugar era fácil de encontrar. A erva tinha sido pisoteada por sua luta e as botas dos homens quando eles tinham recolhido ao ferido Ushino.

Sango não pareceu ainda sentir-se zangada por que seu pai tinha sido ferido. Talvez ali havia alguma dureza nela ainda. Ou talvez ela era como todas as jovens moças, simplesmente não acreditava que seu pai poderia morrer algum dia. Estranhamente, nenhum pensamento lhe oferecia a comodidade que deveria ter.

-Você procura um lado do caminho, - Kagome lhe ordenou quando ela baixou. -eu procurarei do outro.

Sem palavras, Sango saltou ante sua ordem. Às vezes Kagome pensava que poderia dizer à moça que saltasse de um ravina e ela desejaria fazê-lo.

Estaria tão desejosa Sango de imitá-la, de idolatrá-la, se soubesse o que Kagome era de verdade? As observações do Inuyasha sobre seu segredo a haviam deixado paranóica. Tinha-lhe dado poder sobre ela, e isso tinha sido tolo.

Os eventos da noite prévia retornaram a ela quando Kagome procurou na erva onde tinha lutado com Inuyasha. O aspecto em seu rosto quando a viu tinha sido uma de surpresa com um pouco de apreciação. Ele a tinha considerado atraente até que o atacou.

Apostaria todo o ouro do inglês de que tinha mudado de opinião nessa avaliação bem rapidamente. Uma lástima que não pudesse dizer agora que o encontrava feio também. Ele deveria ser tão feio, disforme e abatido quanto era malvado. Pelos menos ela deveria ser imune a seu encanto, sendo o que era e sabendo o que fez.

Ele podia havê-la matado esta manhã e em lugar de estar aterrorizada, ou furiosa, tinha tremido ante sua força. Tinha passado muito tempo desde que ela tinha encontrado um adversário com a habilidade para superá-la. Normalmente o fato de que era mulher os fazia baixar o guarda, fazendo-os indolentes. Inuyasha não deixou que o fato de que fora fêmea o detivesse. Ele a tratou como a uma ameaça verdadeira.

Tão estranho quanto isso era, apreciou que não a subestimasse.

- Encontrei!

Orgulhosamente, Sango saltou pela erva e através do caminho. A luz solar brilhou do pendente de ouro da corrente em sua mão.

Kagome a tirou dela com um abraço. - obrigado. Estava começando a pensar que a tinha perdido para sempre.

Sango assinalou um ponto sobre o ombro da Kagome. -Que é isso que esta ali?

Olhando sobre seu ombro, Kagome viu os restos de duas chaminés de pedra e o que parecia ser as paredes de uma antiga casa. Certamente não podia ser coincidência que este lugar estivesse situado no lugar exato onde tiveram o encontro com Inuyasha? Isto poderia ser seu lugar de descanso diurno. Poderia haver algo importante aqui que pudesse usar contra ele-algo que a ajudasse em sua busca por encontrar Naraku.

Olhou à moça com um sorriso. -Quer ir explorar?- ela não deveria. O sol estava só ficando mais e mais difícil de suportar, mas ela não podia deixar passar a oportunidade para investigar, especialmente se bisbilhotar produzisse a informação sobre o assassino de sua mãe.

Sango não fez nenhuma réplica, simplesmente começou a correr para as ruínas.

Rindo, Kagome a seguiu. Deus lhe concedesse a metade do entusiasmo da juventude.

Se suspeitasse que pudesse haver algum perigo para a menina, ela não ia querer deixá-la correr de cá para lá, mas desde que os vampiros raramente compartilhavam um lugar de esconderijo, havia muito pouca oportunidade de tropeçar com algo que pudesse machucar a qualquer uma delas. Ainda se o fizessem, a luz do dia logo o mataria.

Ali tinha pegadas na cinza de uma fogueira de um antigo acampamento, mas além disso não havia nada fresco nas ruínas. Nada tinha sido perturbado. Estava ali a entrada para um antigo porão, mas tinha desmoronado anos atrás. Se alguém ou algo tinha escavado por causa isso, eles o tinham manejado para ocultá-lo perfeitamente.

Kagome pôs suas próprias botas nas cinzentas depressões. Seus pés eram pequenos em comparação. A pessoa que fez estas era um homem com pés grandes e compleição robusta. Um homem seguro de sua própria força e arrogância.

As impressões não pertenciam a um homem os outros. Pertenciam a Inuyasha. Sabia que isso era tão verdadeiro como o ar que respirava.

Se esta não era o refúgio de Inuyasha então porque tinha estado aqui? Não tinha estado fora passeando tranqüilamente, e não pôde ter estado caçando uma presa, não em semelhante lugar isolado. Ele se tinha reunido com alguém ali? Outro vampiro? Naraku?

Não, ali não havia nenhum rastro de alguém mais. Se Naraku tivesse estado aqui, ela poderia havê-lo sabido, de algum jeito estava segura. Sua presença poderia ter sido um estremecimento na base de sua coluna.

Ela olhou ao redor, entrecerrou os olhos contra a brilhante luz solar quando uma imperceptível pulsação começou em seu crânio. Alí tinha estado algo...

Alí. No bosque.

Sango foi rápido sobre seus talões quando Kagome avançou cruzando a erva profunda. O mar de verde estava desequilibrado em alguns lugares, como se alguém tivesse atravessado o caminhando recentemente. Seu coração se acelerou. Isto era onde encontraria o que seja que houvesse trazido Inuyasha alí.

Suas esperanças foram desprezadas quando viu a sepultura. Vampiros da idade de Inuyasha não descansavam em tumbas, ao menos que fosse sua própria cripta. Só as mais vis criaturas profanavam uma sepultura. Ela mesma o tinha feito só uma vez e unicamente porque a pessoa enterrada nela, a que teria que ter estado morta e descansando, estava quase por levantar-se como vampiro.

Esta não era a sepultura de Inuyasha. A terra aqui não tinha sido deslocada - a menos que ela contasse as ervas revolvidas a um lado e o montículo pequeno de musgo ao lado delas. Esta sepultura tinha sido recentemente cuidada, não perturbada.

-Kikyou Kushina, - leu em voz alta. -Nascida 1583, morta 1624.

A mão da Sango voou a sua boca. – Era ela!

Kagome olhou carrancuda a reação da menina. - sabe quem era esta mulher, Sango?

Uma inclinação da cabeça rápida foi sua resposta. - Era sua amante.

-Inuyasha?- sacudiu sua cabeça. Chamá-lo por seu nome diminuía o que ele verdadeiramente era fazia-o mais humano. - O vampiro?

Outra inclinação de cabeça acompanhada por um olhar para trás ao caminho pelo que tinham vindo. -Esta deve ter sido sua casa.

Voltando sua atenção para trás delas também, Kagome estudou as ruínas. Essa podia ter sido uma elegante casa em um tempo mas agora não era nada a não ser o refúgio mais lastimoso para os ciganos de viagem e animais.

O vampiro em seu porão havia vivido aqui? Foi impossível imaginá-lo em uma situação doméstica. Indubitavelmente ele ridicularizou a aldeia próxima com sua própria presença, fingindo-se de humano quando em realidade a saqueava.

-Algumas historias contam que ela morreu enquanto ele tentava protegê-la.- Os olhos de Sango eram amplos enquanto falava sem dúvida ela via isto como uma estoria de fantasmas transformada em realidade. -Os outros dizem que ele a sacrificou para salvar-se.

Kagome bufou. - Sei em qual versão acredito.-Nenhum vampiro alguma vez poria a vida de um humano sobre a própria.

Sango cravou os olhos na tumba antiga. -Pergunto-me quem a enterrou.

- Sua família, suponho. Quem quer que seja que fez a lápide.- Isso tinha ocorrido a centenas de anos atrás, não deveria ter importância.

- Mas diz "Amada".

-Acha que o vampiro a enterrou?-Ela falou agudamente – mas não gostou das hipóteses que sua mente fazia. - Não fará uma boa caçadora se pensar que têm sentimentos, Sango. Se não quiser acabar morta, ou pior, um vampiro você mesma, tem que lembrar, então que não são humanos.

A garota olhou como se Kagome a tivesse esbofeteado. - Foram-no uma vez. ?Você mesma disse que compreender a seu inimigo faz uma melhor caçadora.

Ela saiu batendo o pé, deixando Kagome observando atrás dela. Bonito, ela tinha ferido os sentimentos da garota. Kagome disse a verdade, entretanto. Sango poderia ter tido razão de que algumas vezes era bom recordar a própria humanidade, mas a natureza ingênua e romântica da garota a mataria. Ela não duraria dois minutos contra um monstro verdadeiro.

Kikyou Kushina tinha morrido porque se aliou com um vampiro. Ela não era uma menina. Não importava como tinha morrido, ela tinha causado isso com suas ações.

Kagome falaria com o Ushino quando retornasse à vila. Sango precisava encontrar homens jovens dos povoados próximos. Quanto mais rápido estivesse casada e vivesse sob o teto de seu marido, mais rápido Kagome poderia suspirar de alívio.

E a julgar pela pressão em sua cabeça, e o calor propagando-se através de suas bochechas e seu nariz, ela faria bem em sair do sol. Faria com que sair de novo em qualquer momento próximo fosse doloroso.

Pendurando a cruz no pescoço uma vez mais, Kagome dirigiu um largo olhar para a tinha estado aqui recentemente e tinha posto em ordem o lugar. Mostrava-se muito bem conservado para uma tumba tão velha. Quem tomaria tanto cuidado por uma mulher a séculos morta e esquecida?

Havia só uma pessoa – a criatura – e ela não queria acreditá-lo capaz de tal sentimento. Ela não acreditaria isso.

Embora, pensou enquanto se ia, tinha estado ali a noite anterior.

E isso explicaria a sujeira debaixo de suas unhas.

* * *

**Bom pessoal, muito obrigada por lerem e aí está mais um capítulo e as palavras destacadas - **_ dhampyr _**e** _halfling –_ **mais a frente terão o significado.**

**Ana: **_Querida muito, mais muito obrigado pela sua força, e por favor não pare de ler ein ? Beijão._

**Meyllin: **_Muito obrigado, e continue lendo por favor !_


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Uma dhampyr que caçava vampiros. Jesus Cristo, no que se colocou?

Ficando de barriga para cima no cama de armar, Inuyasha escutou vozes por cima dele – algo que lhe pudesse dar alguma pista sobre o que tinham planejado para ele. Não houve nada. Mais cedo ele tinha captado uma pequena conversação, mas nada importante.

Possivelmente a dhampyr sabia o suficiente para falar dele em outro lugar, assim não poderia ouvir. Ele gostaria de pensar que poderia lhe cortar a língua bem fora de sua cabeça, mas isso seria um desperdício quando havia tantos outros usos para ela.

Dizer a ela sobre fôde-la tinha sido uma tática, mas ele não teria dito que não se ela tivesse levado suas palavras a serio. Isso dizia bastante a respeito dele – nada disso adulador.

Ele não tinha tido intenção de dormir quando saiu o sol, mas a dor da água benta e a cólera eventualmente o fez cansar-se e seu corpo precisava sarar.

Em alguma ocasião durante seu descanso alguém – e ele havia uma boa idéia de justamente quem poderia ser o suficiente sigiloso – havia entrado e tinha pendurado uma cruz de prata grande a só polegadas em cima de seu peito. Ele tinha espaço para respirar, mas com muita dificuldade. Qualquer outro movimento o queimaria. Sua anfitriã estava realmente decidida a mantê-lo ali.

Por que ele estava alí? Mais importante ainda, por que ela o tinha mantido vivo? E o que em nome de tudo o que era sagrado essa meio hibrida de bruxa tinha com o Naraku? Embora ele soubesse onde estava o filho de puta, ele não estava exatamente a ponto de entregá-lo à Caçadora.

Ele estava em seu acampamento. Essa era a única masmorra ou tinha outras? Havia outros prisioneiros aqui – o irmão da Anara, possivelmente? Ele não tinha ouvido nada que lhe indicasse que não estava sozinho, mas isso não queria dizer muito. Outros prisioneiros poderiam estar alojados em alguma outra parte. Ou talvez ele era o único que ela tinha ainda para matar. Ele serviria para algum propósito.

Ele só tinha que esclarecer que esse propósito era ganhar a primeira mão. Ele conhecia seu segredo, mas isso lhe faria pouco bem a menos que ele pudesse obriga-la a revelar-se diante de seus homens. Mesmo assim, tal revelação só poderia servir para fazer que os matassem aos dois.

O que Naraku tinha feito para ganhar o ódio desta mulher? Por que ela se enfocava nas criaturas das sombras quando ela mesma era meio desse mundo? Ele poderia entender se ela caçasse a maldade como ele fazia, mas não parecia ter nenhum patrão. Ela caçava sem provocação.

Ela caçava a esses que deveriam ser seus aliados, não seus inimigos.

Era perigosa para sua classe e aos outros como ele. Com seus dotes de dhampyric ela poderia rastreá-los, brigar contra eles. Seus seguidores a ajudavam com armadilhas e armas de prata. Não poderia permitir que ela continuasse este reinado de sangue ou as criaturas das sombras do leste da Europa seriam dizimadas gravemente.

Pisadas se escutaram no piso fora, aproximando-se de um ponto exatamente em cima de sua cabeça. Alguém vinha. Estavam vindo para matá-lo? Alimentá-lo? Ele precisaria de sangue logo. Talvez fosse sua anfitriã. Ele contava com o muito que gostaria da oportunidade para recompensá-la pelo batismo que ofereceu sobre ele mais cedo.

A porta sobre o chão para o porão se abriu com um gemido baixo. A luz do sol alagava baixando as escadas para combinar no piso, a forma de um homem desenhada no meio.

Botas se arrastavam sobre os degraus de pedra. Inuyasha observo como o homem só entrou em sua prisão. Possivelmente ele deveria ter estado mais em guarda, menos otimista, mas tendo vivido seiscentos anos o fazia mais ou menos relaxado quer seja que vivesse ou morrera. Isso não queria dizer que ele se iria facilmente, mas não lhe dava medo isso tampouco.

O homem era alto e loiro. Ele tinha a constituição robusta de um operário ou um guerreiro – algo que Inuyasha poderia respeitar. Ele se deteve ao pé dos degraus – na segurança do sol – e cravou os olhos em Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ficou olhando-o também. Quantos minutos tinham passado e o homem não tinha falado, não se tinha movido –cruzou os braços mas respirava e piscava, Inuyasha falou, - O que foi?

O homem deu de ombros. -Vim aqui para olhar.- Seu romeno era rural, mas não de camponês. Como sua senhorita, este homem tinha um pouco de educação. Pelo modo com que a Caçadora falava inglês ele apostaria que ela tinha nascido em uma família rica.

Por que uma senhora se vestiria com calças e caçaria vampiros?

-olhaste. -Inuyasha arqueou uma sobrancelha. -Terminou?

- Toda minha vida ouvi a história de como foi expulso deste povoado.

A mandíbula do Inuyasha se apertou. –E quanto a minha esposa? Escutou o que aconteceu a ela também?

- Sacrificou-a para se salvar.- O homem falou com tal convicção que Inuyasha quase acreditou na mentira ele mesmo.

-Acha realmente que preciso me esconder detrás de uma mulher?

O homem só ficou olhando. Ele acreditava que Inuyasha o poderia ter para o almoço e não sentiria nem um pouco de remorso? Porque agora mesmo ele poderia.

- Não, - o homem disse finalmente. -mas não tem importancia agora, ou tem?

"Nenhuma." Uma punhalada tímida da dor perfurou o coração de Inuyasha. Pobre Kikyou. Isso não importava para ela, não agora.

- É uma lenda, - o homem continuou. Teria alguma vez a intenção de ir-se? -Pensei que seria mais assustador.

Sorrindo, Inuyasha estirou um braço acorrentado. -me liberte e verás o quão aterrador posso ser.

O homem realmente empalideceu ante essa sugestão.

- Alguem precisa me alimentar, sabe.

Um cenho franziu a frente do homem. Não o farei –

- Não servirei a sua senhora se estiver desnutrido.

Isso parecia soar razoável ao homem. -Pedirei que lhe tragam comida.

Muito bem. Logo ele não teria que preocupar-se em matar a alguém. -Obrigado. Agora vai.

Ele esperou que o homem saísse, mas não o fez. Educado poderia ser, mas era hermético como um prego em um ataúde. Inuyasha sacudiu com força suas corrente, como se fosse saltar fora da cama de armar. A cruz em cima dele se bamboleou mas não o tocou.

Seu visitante se sobressaltou, voltou-se sobre seus tornozelos e acelerou os passos. A escuridão se fechou outra vez enquanto a porta caiu fechando-se com força com um estampido.

Só outra vez, Inuyasha se recostou em sua cama estreita e sorriu. Ele não tinha muito tempo para ser divertido, mas algumas vezes convinha dar medo.

-A maioria dos dhampyrs morrem pouco depois de nascer, soube isso?

A mulher – ele inclusive não sabia seu nome – não o olhou enquanto entrava em sua cela com um prato de comida e uma jarra de cerveja essa tarde. Sua declaração, entretanto, fez com que ela lhe dirigisse um olhar antes de que pudesse pensar.

Ele jazia na cama de armar, suas mãos dobradas reservadamente sobre seu estômago. -Sua mãe deve ter tido todas as precauções contigo.

Ela colocou o prato e o pote no piso exatemente a seu alcance e logo usou a ponta do pé para lhes dar um empurrão para mais perto.

- Criei-me com minha avó.

Interessante. Tinha morrido a mãe? Não queria a seu bebê metade vampiro? -Então ela obviamente cuidou muito bem de você.

-Fê-lo.

Ele a observou por um momento, estudando a inclinação leve de seu fino nariz, a curva de seus cheios lábios rosados. Em condições diferentes ele a teria achado atraente, possivelmente até misteriosa. Querer transar com ela não contava. Enquanto fosse assim ele somente queria aprender tanto quanto pudesse a respeito dela para encontrar sua fraqueza.

-Como se chama?

Ela não o olhou. - Já sabe como me chamam.

- Seu nome real.

Seu queixo levantado. Ela o olhou agora direto aos olhos. -Por que?

- Porque quero saber como te chamar.- Cristo, ele desejava poder endireitar-se.-Você sabe meu nome.

- Sei como o chamam.- Ela o disse como se fizesse uma diferença. -Isso nos faz iguais.

- É meu nome. Foi meu nome mais tempo que o original.

Ela apartou o olhar. - Não há necessidade de que saiba meu nome, nem preciso saber o teu.

-Isso fará as coisas mais fácil, não é assim?- Cristo, seria tão mais fácil intimidá-la se pudesse mover-se. - Então não terá que pensar em mim como uma pessoa.

Sua mandíbula se apertou. Ele tinha acertado no ponto sensível. -Como seu nome, você foi um monstro muito mais tempo do que foi alguma vez uma pessoa.

-E você foi ambos e nenhum desde o dia em que nasceu.

Ela reagiu como se ele a tivesse esbofeteado. -Kagome, - ela murmurou. -Meu nome é Kagome.

Era um nome bonito – e surpreendentemente combinava bem com ela. Era muito bonita também para ser quão assassina era. Por alguma razão, sua confiança nele o afetou um pouco. Ele não queria sentir afeto por ela porque sabia que o mataria em uma piscada.

- Meu nome era Blaise.- Isso foi toda a desculpa que ela obteria por seu anterior comentário. Ela não merecia sua culpa ou sua simpatia. Não lhe importava se ela nunca hovesse tido um lugar, se ela pertencia a dois mundos. Essa não era desculpa para matar.

Inclinou a cabeça, sua escura trança caía sobre suas costas enquanto se compunha outra vez. Ela assentiu, sua trança escura caía sobre seu ombro enquanto ela se tranqüilizava de novo. Este lado duro seu era muito mais fácil de lidar. -Me diga onde está Naraku.

Naraku era de verdade a razão para este seqüestro? E como tinha sabido ela que ele estaria na Rumanía? Quem o havia dito e por que? -Por que o odeia tanto?

- Ele matou a minha mãe.

Merda e Demônios. Nunca prestaria atenção ao afeto por ela; Essa era quase razão para sentir lástima por ela. - Sinto muito.

- Tanto quanto eu.- Ela vacilou um segundo enquanto seu negro olhar enfastiado estava no dele. -Me diga onde está.

-" Até se quizesse lhe dizer isso não poderia. Não sei onde está.

- Está mentindo.

-" Não falo com ele a quase vinte e seis anos.- Ele e Naraku se encontraram pouco depois de que a mulher que Naraku amava tinha morrido. Naraku havia estado inconsolável. Não só pela mulher que tinha morrido, mas também pela criança que ela tinha estado levando tambem. Naraku tinha tratado de transformá-la para salvá-la, mas não tinha surtido efeito.  
Ele tinha dado à mulher seu sangue, mas estava muito fraca para sobreviver ao processo. Embora Naraku não fosse o pai da criança, angustiou-se como se o fora.

Isso tinha sido no Brasov, não longe daqui. A criança teria sido um dhampyr se sobrevivesse, enquanto que o sangue do Naraku teria corrido por suas veias. Inuyasha cravou os olhos em Kagome. Certamente não...

Mas havia algo familiar a respeito desses olhos escuros dela. Os dhampyrs freqüentemente herdavam os rasgos de seu vampiro progenitor, embora ninguém saiba por que. A verdade era, que os dhampyrs eram simplesmente muitos estranhos para saber muito a respeito deles.

Não era impossível que Kagome fora a que Naraku transformou. Quais eram as probabilidades de que Naraku estivesse envolvido com duas mulheres grávidas? Mas Naraku estava tão seguro de que a criança estava morta, e ele tinha visto sua amante morrer. Se Kagome era a criança, ela não saberia que Naraku não havia matado a sua mãe então, mas sim tinha estado tratando de salvá-la?

A menos que, está claro, lhe tivesse sido contada uma história diferente.

-Sabe de fato que Naraku matou sua mãe?

- Sim.- A determinação iluminou seus olhos. -Me diga onde está ele.

- Disse-te que não sei.

- E eu te digo mentiroso.- Seu rosto estava avermelhado à luz da lanterna, seus olhos brilhavam com cólera. - quer proteger a seu amigo.

Amigo? Naraku tinha levado ou tinha aspirado alguma vez a semelhante título? Tinham sido mais irmãos que amigos – leais até a morte em caso de que não ser particularmente próximos. Era essa a lealdade que protegia Naraku até agora. - Não haveria muito de um amigo se eu não o fizesse, ou sim?

- Ele matou a minha mãe.

-E matando-o não a trará de volta.- Seiscentos anos lhe facilitaram ser sábio. Mas ele falava pela experiência nesse caso.

- Dará-me uma grande satisfação.

- Não, não o fará.- Seiscentos anos tinham resolvido esse ponto central também.

-Quer dizer que se tivesse a oportunidade para vingar a morte de sua esposa não o faria?

O sangue de Inuyasha gelou. Como ousava essa mulher falar a respeito de sua esposa. -Ela foi assassinada por gente muito parecida com você mesma e seus homens, e não necessito a oportunidade para me vingar. Matei-os a todos eles quase trezentos anos atrás.

Seu rosto se voltou até mais franzido. –Se você o diz. Há alguns que acreditariam que você mesmo a matou.

Foi um golpe baixo, dito para irritá-lo. Não o fez. Havia tantas outras formas de que ela o poderia chatear, mas estava muito zangada para as ver. -Não o nego. Sua relação comigo foi o que a matou. Ofereci-lhe a imortalidade mas ela não aceitaria. Era católica. por que estava ele lhe dizendo tudo isto?

- Ela sabia que estaria condenada.

-Você acha que estou condenado?- Não era uma surpresa realmente. Todo mundo pensava isso – ainda a igreja ele e outros tinham acreditado isso. Inuyasha não acreditou nisso, nem por um segundo.

- Sei.

-E quanto a você, pequena híbrida?- Ele o fez soar tão desagradável quanto pôde. - Ali não há nada reclamando a ambos os mundos quando morremos. - irá ao Inferno ou ao Céu?

- Espero ir ao céu.

- Matando gente inocente? acredito que não.

- Não havia nada inocente em ninguém dos que matei- nem eram humanos.

-Você não é humana, e seguindo esse raciocínio, merece morrer também.

Ela não disse nada, mas ele podia sentir sua animosidade – e sua confusão. Não podia ser fácil ter duas naturezas. Ele não estava por ter pena dela – depois de tudo, ela o tinha envolto em prata e jogado água benta nele – mas ela nunca de verdade teria um lugar com a humanidade e se fez uma pária para o mundo das sombras.

Lhe aproximou o prato outra vez. -Iván disse que queria comida.

Inuyasha cravou os olhos no prato. Tinha guisado nele. -Essa não é o tipo de comida que quis dizer. Não é que não pareça e cheire delicioso, mas isso não aquietará a fome que sinto.

Ela parecia horrorizada. -Não te trarei sangue.

Ele quase riu ante sua expressão.-Então vamos ter um problema.

- Está me ameaçando?

Ele examinou seu rosto; Não havia astúcia nela, nenhuma inocência fingida. -Realmente não sabe?

- Saber o que?

- Meu deus, quantos vampiros matou?- Que mais não sabia ela, e como poderia usar sua ignorância para sua vantagem?

Ela se encolheu de ombros. -Cem possivelmente.

_Meu deus_. -E nenhuma vez conservou um como a mim?

Vacilação. Então, - Não.

-Alguma vez deseja ardentemente sangue?

Suas mãos se apertaram com força.-Claro que não!

Ela mentia, ele o podia ver em seus olhos, mas isso não importava agora mesmo. -Assim é que não tem nenhuma idéia do que ocorre a um vampiro desnutrido?

- Assumo que ficam mais débeis.

Esse presunção a mataria algum dia. -Alguns jovens estariam assim, sim. Mas eu não sou jovem pequena halfling, nem sou como os vampiros nascidos de uma mordida.

- Como?

" a fome não me debilita, faz-me mais como um animal. Em alguns dias serei mais forte que estando normal. Terei também menos controle. Serei governado por minha fome, conduzido a comer. Suas correntes e cruzes não poderão me deter quando isso acontecer.

Ela o olhava cenhudamente. – Está mentindo. Quer me assustar para que deixe de te pressionar.

-Não seja estúpida!- Ele lutou por endireitar-se, e a cruz queimou seu peito. Ele caiu para trás no cama de armar com um grunhido, queimado mas sem cicatrizes. Ele a mataria se tivesse que fazê-lo, mas ele não queria levar gente inocente com ela.

- Não me assusto tão facilmente, nem sou tão parva para acreditar que me diria a verdade a respeito de tais coisas.- Ela inclinou a cabeça no guisado. -Isto é toda a comida que obterá de mim, monstro.

Ela não teve uma idéia exata de quão monstruoso poderia converter-se. Mataria-o de fome para salvar seu orgulho, pensaria que ele ficaria mais maleável a suas exigencias. OH sim, ia acabar morta um dia destes.

Ela o deixou ali, uma fome incomodamente intensa dentro dele e a irritação ardendo a fogo lento ali também.

Eventualmente ele tratou de alcançar o guisado e a cerveja. Até conseguiu acomodar-se em uma posição méio erguida para comer. Logo se recostou e começou a pensar atentamente em escapar.

E esperou que se ele perdesse o controle antes de que pudesse escapar, então o povo estivesse ausente de noite – embora ele também sabia que isso era improvável.

Algumas vezes, não era tão conveniente ser horripilante.

Irina Comenescu vivia no povoado próximo de Fagaras, por cujas montanhas o lar de Kagome foi renomado. Ela estava acostumada viver no povoado com Kagome e outros, mas Kagome não tinha gostado de ter a sua avó tão perto. Seus inimigos poderiam usá-la sua _bunica_ contra ela, e Kagome preferia passar uma eternidade no inferno antes pôr à mulher que a tinha criado em perigo.

Irina levava a dureza de sua vida em sua excessivamente enrugada cara. Os vinte anos anteriores tinham visto florescer estabilidade através do povoado onde antes tinha havido desassossego e um desejo por reformas. Kagome sabia pouco dessa luta. Sua avó a tinha experimentado. A velha perdeu a um filho que partiu para brigar a favor dos russos contra do império Otomano em ' 77, somente uns três anos depois de sua única filha morrer de parto e um ano antes de perder a seu marido por uma enfermidade devastadora.

Cada vez que Kagome queria ver fortaleza verdadeira, ia a sua avó, quem também tinha sido a mãe e pai para ela.

A casa era pequena, em esmerado rosado, se localizada em uma das melhores vizinhanças da cidade. O pai da Kagome não tinha querido nada com sua filha, mas queria tratá-la de algum modo adequado a seu nascimento – quando não estava em uma das escolas a que ele a tinha enviado. Ela e sua _bunica_ tinham vivido em comodidade, com uma governanta e um servente, mas a pobreza estava em qualquer lugar, e desde que Kagome nunca tinha sido ensinada a pensar em si mesmo como alguém melhor, tinha amigos que não desfrutavam da mesma vida que ela teve.

Esta pequena casa rosada era onde ela corria sempre que precisava de um guia. E precisava agora.

Inuyasha havia dito que ela era meio monstro, que seu código a assinalava como uma desses que mereciam morrer. Poderia-o negar tudo o que quisesse, mas quando ele o disse, fê-la dar-se conta de que se ela alguma vez cuidasse de outro igual a ela e se esse outro não fosse um caçador como ela, então ela o mataria. Mataria-o embora fosse meio humano.

É obvio que ela o mataria. Ninguém deveria ter que viver assim. Isso não a fazia um monstro; A fazia… compassiva.

Ela atou com uma correia a seu cavalo perto onde poderia pastar na grama e bateu na porta. Esta já não era sua casa mais, e não importava o que sua avó dissesse, não entraria sem convite. E até se fizesse a tentativa, a porta deveria estar fechada de dentro como instruiu a sua avó que fizesse sempre.

Do outro lado da porta os ouvidos sensíveis de Kagome escutaram aproximar-se ruído de passos arrastando-se. Sua avó não era de maneira nenhuma jovem, mas uma vida dura a tinha envelhecido mais que seus anos. -Quem é?- Perguntado uma voz cristalina, forte em romeno lírico.

Kagome sorriu, como o fazia cada vez que ouvia essa voz – e lhe agradou que a velha tomasse as precauções lhe tinha pedido. -Kagome, _Bunica_.

Ali estava o som do ferrolho abrindo-se e logo a porta se abriu. antes de que pudesse falar, Kagome foi envolta em fortes braços, sua bochecha pressionada contra cãs que cheiravam a doces e assado.

- Papanasi prajiti,- Kagome quase disse suspirando as palavras. Pequenas bolas arroz cheias de passas fritas e orvalhadas com açúcar era sua sobremesa favorita.

- _Da_, - sua avó respondo, soltando-a. -Tive o pressentimento que viria hoje.

sentaram-se na sala de estar, a qual se via quase igual como estava quando Kagome era uma menina, com seu mobiliário robusto e suas cortinas azuis. Beberam café espesso, forte com seus doces e falaram das idas e vindas do bairro. Meia hora ou mais tinha passado quando sua avó finalmente disse, - Assim é que me diga, menina. Por que vieste?

Kagome tragou o último de sua sobremesa. -Capturei a um vampiro a outra noite.

- Ele é amigo do que assassinou a Mama.

A velha se paralisou. A mão que se elevou a sua boca tremia ligeiramente. Seu choque foi quase evidente; Kagome o sentiu escorregar sobre ela como pó.

-Kagome, por que persegue estes espectros?

-Porque a criatura que matou a minha mãe deve pagar pelo que lhe fez– o que me fez !

Sua avó negou com a cabeça outra vez. Seu rosto enrrugado estava pálido e entristecido. -Sua mãe não quereria isto.

-Não acha que ela quereria que seu assassino pagasse pelo que lhe fez?- Só pensar nisso já zangou.

- Não, especialmente não por você.

Essa era um estranho modo de dizê-lo. -Que é o que está dizendo?

Sua avó pensou por um momento, refazendo-se e a seus pensamentos. -Eu não gosto desta vida violenta para você. Não desejo te perder como perdi sua mãe.

A culpa penetrou no coração de Kagome. Indubitavelmente essa tinha sido a intenção de sua avó. Nunca falavam da morte da mãe de Kagome. Sua avó evitava o tema cada vez que surgia. Por que? Era simplesmente tão doloroso? Ou havia coisas que sua _bunica_ sabia que não queria ou não podia – compartilhar com Kagome?

- Não me perderá.- Ainda enquanto ela falava pensava no quão perto da morte tinha estado a outra noite quando Inuyasha tinha tentado escapar. O quanto era justo para ela isso de arriscar a vida quando sua avó já tinha perdido a tantos seres queridos?

-Seu pai veio de visita faz alguns dias. Ele perguntou por você.

Esta era a forma de sua avó – de mudar de um tema desfavorável a um pouco divertido. Ela sábia como se sentia Kagome a respeito de seu pai, e ela sabia que a cólera se sobreporia à curiosidade a respeito de sua mãe. Sempre o fazia.

-Fê-lo?- Era mais provável que _Bunica_ lhe tivesse dado a informação a ele. A seu pai não importava onde estava ou o que acontecia a ela. Nunca se importou. Via-a como um aviso do monstro que tinha matado a sua esposa amada. Enquanto era menina Kagome tinha rezado por que ele a amasse. Agora ela pensava nele como um pouco mais que um homem que ela mal conhecia.

- Sua esposa teve um novo bebê o mês passado.

A mandíbula da Kagome se apertou. -Foi um filho?

Sua avó assentiu, sua expressão incerta.

- Finalmente, um herdeiro. Um que é completamente humano e do sexo correto.

- Kagome.- Não foi uma recriminação, a não ser simpatia.

- Estou bem.- Era uma velha ferida, uma que não deveria irritar tanto, mas o fazia. -Espero que ele seja feliz agora.

Possivelmente agora que o velho tinha a seu precioso filho ele finalmente morreria – isso era o que ela verdadeiramente desejava. Morresse para que assim ela não tivesse que pensar no fato de que ela era tal decepção e vergonha que ele não queria vê-la.

Agora, se ele pudesse ser assassinado – e transformado – por um vampiro, então teria uma desculpa para lhe cravar uma estaca através de seu negro coração insensível. Ele a pôs de lado como lixo, e cada vez que matava um vampiro pensava nele e como teria que aprová-la agora.

O bastardo. Ele tinha uma parte tão grande em sua vida para ser alguém que não estava nunca nela.

Algo do que pensava devia haver-se mostrado em seu rosto porque sua avó se via quase assustada.

-Seu rosto me assusta quando está assim.

Essa era uma mudança sutil de suas feições, um brilho em seus olhos. Era como sua natureza de vampiro reagia nos momentos de emoções intensas.

Kagome cravou os olhos em seus pés, querendo retroceder a um estado de calma. -Sinto muito.

- Não se desculpe pelo que sente, minha menina. -Não deve pensar nele, ele não importa.

Faria-o se você deixasse de falar sobre ele. Ela manteve em privado esse pensamento, é obvio. Sua avó parecia pensar que merecia saber da vida de seu pai, mas lhe repugnava ver Kagome alterada por isso.

-"_Bunica_, - ela perguntou, levantando sua cabeça, - eu sou um monstro?- Tinha sido seu pai o primeiro que a chamou de algo semelhante. Inuyasha foi só outra pessoa que fez isso em sua cara. Ninguém mais sabia o que ela era, ninguém exceto sua avó.

Esse rosto enrugado caiu afligido. -OH, minha querida menina, não.- Ela estendeu seus braços, e Kagome foi a eles. Sobre joelhos diante da cadeira da velha, ela pressionou seu rosto contra o ombro de sua avó, sentindo a comodidade alí e chorou.

* * *

**Resolvi postar mais um pra adiantar ok ?**

**Por favor gente, mandem suas opiniões é necessário sim ?**

**Beijos.**


End file.
